Shadow's Soul
by Adurna-Brisngr
Summary: The Shadows taught me how to control & hide my gifts. Recently they have been whispering that my anonymity will soon be nonexistent... She sensed someone watching her... Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D... eyes widened & what little color her skin held vanished... She whispered "I believe we have a problem." My secrets are mine & now those I've hid from have found me unknowingly. Great. Not.


_**A/N: Hey everyone it's been awhile since I've loaded anything up and I apologize for that… just don't kill me. I have a dead line set for chapter four of Kilf Of Troy so don't worry it'll be updated soon and Cut is still in the process of being rewritten sooo, yeah. Hope like this Avengers fic. It's set in the movie verse seeing as I have not read the comics nor do I own them.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but Keira and her AI computer and I don't even fully own him as he's based off of Transformers' Soundwave. So yeah please, please, please don't sue me. I'm poor and this is merely a nonprofit hobby that helps me keep my writing skills up when I'm not working on my book**_

_**-Cho, Adurna**_

_**Nevallathain (Neh-vaul-la-thane)**_

My name is Dr. Keira Morgana Nevallathain. I was previously an advanced computer technician, computer programmer and cryptanalyst that worked for Stark Industries before Obadiah's death. After I was fired I became a freelance computer technician and a Traceuse in my free time.

I work under aliases now in order to hide myself from S.H.I.E.L.D. as Obadiah had brought me onto S.H.I.E.L.D.'s radar because of his little stunt with Iron Monger armor. Thus causing them to watch me closely and dig into my history until I went 'missing'.

My Grandmother was one of HYDRA's first failed human experiments near the beginning of the war. My Mother worked with the Tesseract after it was found by Howard Stark.

My Mother had been left unaffected by the HYDRA experimentation my Grandmother had suffered. It was thought that I too would remain unaffected. However that was unmeant to be.

My Mother took me to work with her the day my Father left and I was exposed to the Tesseract. The Tesseract awakened all of my dormant experimental genes that where as strong as if HYDRA had experimented on me themselves.

I was now able to gain extensive fighting skills without the need of special or long-term training. I merely had to see it performed in order to learn it, however pushing myself above and beyond physically is necessary in order to perform half of what I learn. I also gained the ability to summon, create, control and manipulate darkness. This requires me to be in sync with both my darkness and the darkness's source; the world of shadows.

The Shadows taught me how to control and hide my gifts. I learned quickly and I was able to pass off my now snow white skin tone as an albino gene. Unfortunately the entirety of my cornea and sclera of my eye turned black with more of a violet tint where my iris used to be. It was difficult to hide but I managed, barely.

When I turned eighteen I was drawn toward the profession of an assassin. Thus throughout collage I worked at becoming one of the few Master Assassins. When my application was accepted at Stark Industries I decided to put my assassin career on hold so as to not cause myself any unnecessary complications. Now, however I do contract assassinations in my free time between my computers and Parkour. I only do three of these assassinations every two months so that I do not draw any unwanted attention or suspicion onto myself.

Recently the shadows have been whispering that my anonymity will soon be nonexistent.

My name is Keira Nevallathain and I am known as 'Shadows Soul'.

As the bus drove through the downpour and hectic streets of New York City, She listlessly let her heard loll against the cold glass. Sighing she closed her eyes and grimaced. The rain was going to affect her Parkour performance if she wasn't careful. _'And I seriously thought that this day couldn't get any worse when I woke up this morning'_, She thought bitterly.

The bus abruptly stopped causing her to fly forward and hit the seat in front of her. _'I take that back it just got a little worse'_, she thought as she dragged herself back into her seat amidst the quiet snickers from the teens in the seat across from her. Opening her compact mirror she checked to make sure that her Lycan Evolution Sclera contacts where still covering the entirety of her black eyes. She let a small smile quirk her lips as relief flooded through her; they were still covering her eyes.

Looking up at the stop notice she stood and made her way to the front as the bus pulled into her stop. Exiting out into the rain she began to walk towards the courtyard where she was planning to start. She paused and looked around her as she sensed someone watching her. Tensing she began to walk faster eyes flashing around her surroundings looking for the watcher. Her head snapped towards the right as she became aware of the watcher moving towards her. Her eyes widened and she cursed when she realized they were too close for her to escape them. She watched the African American dressed in black and wearing an eye patch approach her.

"Susan Smith?" He asked

"Yes," she said warily as she mentally stated, _'no actually it's Keira Nevallathain. Not that I'd tell you that.'_

"Walk with me," He ordered as he began to walk down the side walk. Sighing Keira did as she was told and walked next to him.

"You are a computer technician and a Cryptanalyst, are you not?"

"Yes, when I'm hired as such."

"I have need of you services," He stated as he stopped and turned to look at her.

Glancing around at the people walking on the sidewalk before looking back at him, Keira raised an eyebrow and said questioningly, "Oh?"

"Yes. You see we recently lost an object that we need to find and our scientist might need some help with that."

"I don't see how I fit into this equation. I'm a computer technician not a scientist. I doubt there's anything I can do," Keira stated blandly as she looked at him.

"Oh no there's plenty. You see it's your past work as a computer technician for several gamma radiation professors and scientists that brought you to our attention," he said watching her face for her reaction.

Keira paled and her eyes widened before they flashed angrily. "That is top secret information sir and I would love to know how you got such information," She hissed as she glared at him.

"Come with me and you can find out," He said calmly.

Glaring she swiftly mulled the options over. If she went with him she could destroy all and any of the information and prevent them from finding whatever it is with Gamma Radiation that they are looking for or she could refuse and most likely be killed. Another option was to just go along with what he said and then steal the object herself in order to prevent whatever they're worried about from happening.

The intensity of her glare decreased and she muttered, "Fine. At least let me pack some things."

"I can do that but Agent Coulson will be going with you."

"Agent," She questioned suspiciously.

"Yes. Coulson this is Susan Smith. She has agreed to help the Doctor find the object," He said to the expressionless and professional man that had joined their little group. The man nodded before turning to her and motioning for her to lead the way. Rolling her eyes Keira began to walk towards her two floored apartment that was several miles away.

Several hours later Keira pulled her keys from her pocket and unlocked the door. Stepping into her apartment she ignored Agent Coulson who was behind her and called out, "Alright Soundwave we have work to do."

"Understood. Orders?" A monotone voice spoke.

Walking up and into her computer floor she tied her hair up into a high ponytail and said, "Transfer everything to alt. and have back up files with symbionts. Once done encrypt it and bury it anything not transferred to alt. or the symbionts encrypt, compact, shatter and bury."

"Understood. Transferring." The monotone voice replied as the computer screens came to life and information flooded half of the screens whilst the rest tracked the transfer, encryption and backups.

Sitting in her office chair Keira rolled over to the closet and opened the doors pulling out the medium sized bag out of the three computer bags she rolled back over to the shelf next to the screens and set the duffle down. As she rolled back over to the closet she twitched minutely as Agent Coulson asked, "You have an AI computer?"

"Yes."

"What program did you use?"

"I didn't. I created him from scratch and notes about other types of AI systems. He's the only one of his kind," Keira stated as she began placing various tools and computer supplies into the smaller bag.

"Actually I don't believe he is. Mr. Stark has one that seems much more advanced," Agent Coulson said.

Scoffing Keira grabbed the bigger bag and the filled smaller bag and rolled back over to the computers. "Soundwave give Agent Coulson the barest overview of your systems," She ordered as she walked down to the first floor.

"Understood. Soundwave: handles and processes information faster than JARVIS. 120 % finer and brute power. More firewalls and defenses. Higher processing abilities." The monotone voice said as Coulson followed Keira.

"Thank you, Soundwave. Progress Report?" Keira asked as she packed her Camel Back with clothes and other essentials.

"Transfer Complete. Encryption at 90%. Backups at 85%. ECSB at 70%."

Sighing Keira slung her Camel Back over her shoulders and walked back up to the second floor. Opening the larger computer bag she placed the alt. laptop into the bag along with the medium sized bag. "Soundwave you're going to have to do this on the way to our new assignment it appears that Agent Coulson is getting a bit impatient," She muttered as several smaller gadgets of some sort where placed into the medium sized bag and then hooked up to the laptop.

Soundwave replied as she zipped the lager bag closed and placed a small, strange Bluetooth into her ear. "Acknowledged."

Slinging her bag straps over her shoulders she turned to Coulson and said, "Let's get this show on the road Agent."

An hour or so later after a trip on some sort of futuristic aircraft they landed on an aircraft carrier. Walking out of the back of the jet she turned to look at Coulson when he didn't follow her off.

"I have someone else to pick up. Just wait here and someone will come and get you," he said before the door closed and the jet took off.

Rolling her eyes and sighing, Keira crossed her arms over her chest and waited for someone to acknowledge her presence and tell her where they hell she was and who the fuck they were. Tapping her Underworld: Evolution replica boots anxiously, she listened to 'Journey to Transylvania' by Alan Silvestri in an attempt to soothe her paranoia. Sighing harshly Keira sat and began to do some stretches. As she was stretching her hamstrings she was approached by a stern looking brunette whose hair was back in a tight bun and expression cold.

"Susan Smith?"

"Yes," Keira said as she sprang back up onto her feet and picked up her bags.

"I am Agent Hill and I am here to direct you to where you shall be meeting with Dr. Banner," the woman replied.

Keira did a double take and quickly grabbed Agent Hill's arm. "Banner? Dr. Bruce Banner? As in 'One of the highest minds in the gamma radiation field' Dr. Bruce Banner?" She exclaimed, dropping her hand at Hill's look.

Agent Hill raised an eyebrow nodding before tuning and walking again. Walking swiftly besides her Keira's mind was in a whirl as she furiously tried to process what was going through her heads. She stopped as Agent Hill turned to her.

"This is where you shall wait for the Doctor and Agent Romanoff," She said before giving a slight smile before walking away and calling over her shoulder, "Welcome to S.H.I.E.L.D."

Keira's eyes widened and what little color her skin held vanished. Her veins filled with icy fear and she whispered into her earpiece, "Soundwave. I believe we have a problem."

The monotone voice of her AI came across her blue tooth in response. "Evaluating. Situation: Confirmed. Situation: Dangerous. Assessment: We will be delayed. Prognoses: Reconnaissance, encrypt and disappear underground. Exposure and Capture: High in probability."

"Well Damn."


End file.
